Anna's adventure
by tsartsi
Summary: Anna has some new experiences by discovering new things but she will face some bad guys and etc. I hope you enjoy it! :)
1. The Strange Voices

_**Hey guys, that's my first fanfiction story ever. I'm Greek so I'll attempt to make the narrative as much as understandable can be, I hope you like it :)**_

**The Strange Voices**

Once upon a time, a little girl named Anna walked the way to home when suddenly she heard some strange voices from the small forest of the village. Because of that, she went running to her home but from all of her fears she fell down. For her good luck a car stopped and the driver of that car helped her stand up.

Car Driver: "Are you ok? What happen to you?"

Anna: "I'm ok but I'm too much scared"

Car Driver: "From what are you scared?"

Anna: "From all of a sudden I heard some strange voices from that forest!"

Car Driver: "I don't know what to say...Were you going somewhere?"

Anna: "I'm heading to my house, it's 2km from here"

Car Driver: "Come on I'll give you a lift"

Anna: "Thank you very much. My name is Anna, what's yours?"

Car Driver: "My name is Alex, nice to meet you Anna"

Anna: "Me too"

(After a while) Alex: "Here we are! You can leave...Goodnight''

Anna: "Thank you very much Mister Alex"

Alex: "My pleasure"

So, when Anna hit the bell ring, her dad opened and he saw an unknown driver outside of his house. Then Anna sat down to the sofa and she explained to her parents what exactly happen with these strange voices that she heard before. (Anna's Dad's name is Chris)

Chris: "Oh Ann, do you know that driver who is he outside of our house?"

Anna: "His name is Alex, he found me on the street and he offered to give me a lift. Well, after the Spanish lesson, kinda a long way from here, I started to hear some strange voices from the forest, I fell down and then this driver found me and he brought me here."

Chris: "We have to thank Alex for this."

Anna: "I did, before I came into the house"

Chris: "So, tomorrow we will go together in the forest to see if we can discover something."

Anna: "I'm scared, I don't want to go there again".

Chris: "Don't worry, your daddy is here."

20 minutes later Anna's mother Kate came from her job.

Anna: "Hello mother!"

Kate: "What are you doing my little girl?"

Anna: "Nothing special. What's going with your job?"

Kate: "Job became harder but if we want to live we have to work, besides we can live happily"

Anna: "Ok, and yeah I know that life is hard"

Kate: "Now take some money from my bag and go to buy something to eat from the supermarket because I won't cook today, I'm too tired. By the way, tomorrow your dad will come to take you"

Anna: "Thanks mommy. Goodnight!"

Anna and her parents went to sleep.

The next morning...

Kate: "Anna wake up, it's time for school"

Anna: "Good morning."

Kate: "We will go together with the car"

Anna: "Thanks mommy"

Anna and Kate reached to her school, Anna went for her lesson into her class...

When Anna finished her school lesson, her dad Chris bring her and went to the house on foot.

Anna: "Dad that's the place that I started to hear these strange voices"

And then Anna suddenly started to cry because she started to hear the voices again but her dad couldn't hear anything.

Chris: "Anna, I can't hear anything. Come here to hug you"

When Anna's dad Chris hug her, she woke up from her bed and then she understood that she was watching a nightmare. The clock was 7:15am and later her mom came into her room and she said that it's time for school.

_**That's for the start, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. The unknown fish of the lake

_**Anna's Adventures**_

_**The unknown fish of the lake**_

One day Anna with her friend Dora decided to go for fishing at the village's lake. They collected corn and bait, took their buckets and started their way for the lake.

While they were walking...

Anna: "I'm so happy."

Dora: "Me too."

Anna: "I can't wait the time to reach there."

After 5 minutes walking they finally reached the lake and right then the two girls started fishing.

Dora: "I will catch more fish than you."

Anna: "I don't think so.

Dora: "Ok then, let's begin."

So they threw the rods into the water and waited for the fish to eat the bait.

After a while Dora caught one.

Dora: "Look I caught one."

Anna: "Oh lucky. What kind is it?"

Dora: "I think it's a bream."

And then Dora put the fish into the bucket with water to stay alive. While the two girls were talking , a fish jumped out of the water. It was big and his color is black with red. Then Dora and Anna saw it and they were trying to catch it.

Dora: "I will catch it."

Anna: "Let's see."

While they were talking, Anna's rod was starting to move and Anna took it up and saw that is the previous fish.

Anna: "Look I caught it. I'm so happy. Let's go to the village to see it and the others."

Dora: "Ok let's go quickly"

(But no one known that this fish brings bad luck)

While the running in the way to the village, one tree fell in front of the two girls and started turning into little luck the two girls run out of the flame tree.

Dora: "Are you okay?"

Anna: "I'm fine, you?"

Dora: "Yes me too."

When finally reached to the village everyone saw the fish and was liking to them. But all of a sudden a heavy rain started to fell into the village and everyone started running to their homes.

Villagers: "Run, run, run!"

Villagers: "Ohhh my God!"

All the villagers left and went to their homes.

The next day Anna and Dora went for a walk. While they were walking, the elder of the town told them that the fish brings bad luck to the owner and near from him/her.

Elder: "So my little girls this fish brings always bad luck."

Anna: "But how it will happen?"

Dora: "Yea how?"

Elder: "One myth said that Gods make it for protect of the lake and for the village but if someone pick it will have bad luck. Unless you bring it back the bad luck will come bigger and bigger every day."

Anna: "We have to bring it back."

Later the two girls went back to the lake and put the fish into the water. The next day the two girls went back to the lake again and saw that the lake didn't have water and all the fish was dead.

So this is the 2nd part. Enjoy!


End file.
